9 Years Later A New Generation!
by Aikochaan
Summary: Title pretty much says it all... Read to see how Fairy Tail characters slowly adapt to marriage and parenthood! Also includes short drabbles of how Fairy Tail couples get together. Couples include: NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, LevyxGajeel, ErzaxJellal
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm a new admin here and this right here is my first story! I've always wondered what it'd be like if my OTP couples in Fairy Tail were to get together. Here's my take on what I think would happen. Enjoy^_^_**  
Chapter 1: Introducing the new member of the Dragneel Family**

"Pregnant? Me?" Lucy asked thoroughly shocked.**  
**

"Yes. 3 months to be exact." Porlyusica sighed. "Pregnancy isn't something to be worked up about. It's only natural for a female human to go through  
this process. And you are already 26 years old; your age is quite appropriate."

" You're right." Lucy rubbed her belly gently. " A mother huh? I just never thought it'd be this early! I can barely keep up with my own living expenses!" Lucy panicked with the thought of her bills piling up.

" Why don't you rely on your obnoxious husband," Porlyuscia commented as she organized her medicinal equipment. Lucy froze.

" OH CRAP! How in the world should I bring it up to Natsu!? I mean we've only been married for a few months! And there are so many missions i still want to do! And what about baby preparations? Should we move into a new house…or maybe just renovate a little… ahhhh this is so stressful-"

"UGHHH. Even after decades I still cannot stand you humans!" Porlyusica complained, " Do me a favor, and leave before my headache gets worse."

"Ahahah right away…." Lucy mumbled as she slipped away from Porlyusica's enragement. As she walked back to the guild she smiled. "Parents huh?"  
At the fairy tail guild, Lucy sat down on one of the bar stools humming one of Lyra's songs.

"Lu-chan!" Levy came up to her with a huge hug.

"Levy! You're back! How was your mission with Gajeel" Lucy snickered. Ever since the S-Class Test, Levy and Gajeel had become accustomed to one another that they'd form their own team occasionally. It was only after two years later they realized their feelings for another and started dating.

"Uhmmm well you see …" Levy became flustered "It wasn't exactly a mission…" Levy leaned in and whispered into Lucy's ear.  
"ENGAGED?" Lucy spurted as she fell back from a chair. " Levy that's great 6 years together and more to come!" The whole guild became astonished with the announcement

"Levy-chan….." Droy and Jet groaned in dismay.

"Yea…." Levy covered her face " He made up the mission and proposed to me by the riverbank with a dozen roses! Gajeel kind of choked up, but it still made me happy that even he could be this romantic!"

"How cute!" Lucy cheered as she remembered the day Natsu proposed to her. Natsu had popped the question during the Rainbow Sakura Festival. He launched a couple of fireworks into the air to lighten the mood, however after the he had proposed and the atmosphere was romantic, his dragon slaying fireworks backfired on him and had caught a couple of rainbow sakura trees on fire. In the end, both she and Natsu were fined by the mayor for the destruction of Magnolia property.

"At least your proposal went smoothly." She chuckled. "Anyways that's one of the biggest news I've heard of all day!"

"One of?" Levy questioned. " what else did you hear?"

" Now, now!" Lucy calmed her down a bit. "I'll tell you later- but just wondering, have you seen Natsu anywhere? I need to tell him something."

"Natsu's headed home." Gray interrupted as he ruffled his hair. "Your flame brain of a husband can never control his temper, honestly how can you handle being married to him-"

"Uhmm gray your shirt…" Lucy pointed out

"OHH when did that happen?" he cried out as he noticed himself topless.

"Some things never change. Anyways, thanks for the heads up Gray!" Lucy grinned as she ran out the guild. Ever since Natsu and Lucy's marriage, Lucy had moved into Natsu and Happy's house. Of course with her being used to her apartment and her Heartfillia mansion, she just had to clean up and redecorate their home.

"I'm home. Natsu? You there?" Lucy yelled. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and out came the pink haired dragon slayer. He had just taken a bath and had barely dressed himself with a towel wrapped round his waist.

" Oh Luce, when did you get here?" Natsu asked as he dried himself with another towel.

"Just now, I have something important to tell you." She inquired as she examined him. "But first put on some clothes first. I can't take you seriously when you're naked."

" Eh why? We're married and you see me naked all the time. I mean just last night we were doing that." Lucy became completely flustered. Even though he was sometimes an idiot, Natsu sure knew how to make her heart beat fast without himself knowing. His innocence was effortless.

"I know what we were doing, but now isn't the time to talk about that! Just get dressed!" She commanded. Natsu just shrugged and quickly followed his wife's orders.

"Okay, I'm dressed so what is it?" he asked.

" Well uhmm you know we've been married several months right and how we're a family now?"

"Yea, you me, and happy. What about it?"

" Well….how would you feel about extending our family?" she asked embarrassingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confusingly.

"Like having another edition into the family…."

" Oh! Like another Happy?" Natsu asked. "or how about a dragon? A dragon in our family would be something!"

"No Natsu… like an actual human being..a person"

"What person would you want to be a part of our family?"

"Oh for God's sake Natsu I'm pregnant!" Lucy finally snapped.

"Pregnant!?" he jumped. "As in a baby?"

"Yes Natsu," Lucy sighed," Geez- honestly how dense can you-" Lucy was caught off mid-sentence in the arms of her dragon slayer. His embrace was as usual, warm.

"So I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Mhmm , and I'm going to be a mommy." Lucy replied as she held onto Natsu tighter. "I know you'll be an even better father than Igneel." Natsu kissed her on the forehead as they shared their moment together. Suddenly, Natsu pulled her back.

"I hope the baby can learn dragon slaying magic!" he exclaimed excitedly " No, knowing it's our baby I know it can master this technique! It's going to be Fiore's number one mage! I'm going to teach it everything I know it is to be a dragon slayer!"

"Uhm Natsu? Youre getting a little ahead of yourself there." Lucy giggled with the thought of Natsu being a father.  
**  
At the Fairy Tail Guild:**  
With Natsu updated with the news, it was time to inform everyone else at the guild.

"Hey everyone shut up and listen for a bit!" Natsu hollered. The entire guild hall quickly became silent for Natsu to speak.

" Good now that I've got your attention Luce and I got something important to say!" his voice echoed throughout the whole building.

" Mina," Lucy spoke calmly. " This is kind of unexpected, but….. we're going to be parents!" The entire hall was left stunned at the announcement for a moment and then burst into an uproar.

"Another Dragneel is going to enter Fairy Tail so be prepared!" Natsu snickered devilishly.

" A soon to be father is a true man!" Elfman praised profoundly. He looked at Evergreen who blushed immensely.

"I'd have never expect Natsu Dragneel to be married to a woman like Lucy, much less to be expecting a child." Cana scoffed.

"Oh Lucy! Juvia is so happy for you!" Juvia cheered as she hugged Gray from behind. " Gray-sama we should be following their example! Impregnate me with your love!"

" Juvia what are you saying!?" a rattled Gray asked. "Don't go deciding things on your own!" Gray and Juvia were steadily dating for over three years and the Juvia's plans for a baby had started getting him nervous.

"How did this happen?" Erza shocked from the news. " You-you Natsu were doing vulgar things with Lucy?" Macao and Wakaba listening into the conversation had nosebleeds as they thought of the possible bondage relationship Natsu and Lucy had.

" I mean don't you do the same stuff with Jellal anyways Erza?" Natsu stated. Erza flinched at his comment.

" Oi," Gray whispered. "I think you just hit a landmine." Erza had held in the temptation to punch Natsu much to her embarrassment.

" A-anyways… I would love to be the godmother to this child." Erza coughed.

"No way!" Levy protested. " Lu-chan it has to be me! Let me be the Godmother!"

"Uhmmm guys! I still have a long way to go before this child is born!" Lucy said to ease the bickering.

"Congratulations Natsu and Lucy" Makrov toasted " It's such a blissful occasion to know that Fairy Tail is being blessed with more youth! A celebration must be held for the new parents! CAMPAI!"

"CAMPAI!" everyone joined in.  
**  
6 months later**

Lucy was at her final trimester and her belly had grown quite big. Natsu couldn't really make remarks on Lucy's massive weight gain especially since she was carrying his child. Her mood swings were as unpredictable as ever which had driven Natsu over the edge many times. Her food cravings weren't that easy on him either.

"I really am hoping for this baby to come as soon as possible.." Natsu moaned as she attended to her wife's every need. Little did he know his wish was granted that day. At the Dragneel home, Lucy had shrieked, startling her husband.

" Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Luce! Whats wrong?" Natsu rushed in to find Lucy agonizing by their bedside.

"It hurts… It really hurts!" she whined. "I-I think the baby's coming!" she clutched his hand real tight as she screamed once more.

"Don't worry Luce!" Natsu reassured. " I'll take you to Porylusica! Just make sure to hold in the baby until we get there!"

"YOU THINK I HAVE THE POWER TO THAT NATSU?" she shouted as she felt the pain of her contractions. Natsu gently picked her up from the bedside and jumped through the window.

"Natsu even when im in labor you still couldn't have used the door!?" she complained.

"The window's the fastest way out of there!" he grinned as he ran through the streets of Magnolia

"Baka…." She replied softly, clinging onto him tighter.

"_ I can't believe I've come this far…"_ Lucy thought. "_To think the day would come I'd be delivering our child…_." About ten minutes later, Natsu had arrived at Porlyusica's clinic winded and out of breath. With Lucy still in his arms, he kicked the door wide open.

"Porl-yusica!" Natsu puffed.

"IDIOT! Don't just barge in!" Porlyusica scowled.

"SORRY SORRY!" Natsu apologized. "It was an emergency!"

"Ah Natsu-san." Wendy greeted as she organized a pile of reports. Wendy was often at Porlyusica's clinic assisting her with her research and studying under her as her disciple.

"Oww…. The pain just keeps getting worse…" Lucy complained.

"Oh could it be….?" Wendy gasped, quickly grasping the situation.

"Place her on that bed right there Natsu." Porylusica ordered. "Wendy, get the supplies ready."

" Yes, right away!" she responded as she scurried off. Porlyusica examined Lucy carefully.

"She seems fully dilated already." Porlyusica confirmed as she propped Lucy's legs into position.

"Alright Lucy in a moment I want you to push."

"Na-Natsu…" she called out weakly.

" Lucy…It's okay I'm right here for you." He said as he intertwined his fingers into hers.

"Okay now!"

"Nghhh…. gahhhh." Lucy pushed as hard as she could, agonizing through the pain. She panted through her distress. Porlyusica had ordered for her to push once again. After twenty minutes of straight through pushing, Natsu had heard the baby's cry.

"It's a little boy!" Wendy cheered as she wrapped the baby in cloth. The baby had a patch of blonde hair and big brown eyes. Wendy handed the baby over to Lucy and immediately in its mother's arms, the baby stopped crying.

"Look Natsu… he looks just like you." Lucy commented as she had stroked the baby's cheek.

"I guess he kinda does." He said eagerly. Natsu lifted Lucy's chin and kissed her softly. "Thank you, for giving me a son."

"What should we name him?" Lucy asked still looking tenderly at their baby. Natsu paused for a moment.

" I really want our baby to be as strong as a dragon." Natsu replied. " You know like Igneel ."

" Igneel Dragneel. I don't think Igneel would mind sharing his name with his grandson!" Lucy teased.

"I'm sure he wouldn't!" he agreed. " Welcome to the family, Igneel!"  
_  
Ehhh I know guys really cheesy, but it is my first story/chapter! I really liked the idea of Lucy and Natsu getting married and having a baby. I mean having Papa Natsu around is going to be pretty interesting. Sorry to all the LisannaxNatsu fans! Anyways I'll be updating soon(: No I won't be only focusing on the Dragneel family. Like my title says, this story is meant to describe the lives of the rest of my favorite couples (GrayxJuvia JellalxErza LevyxGajeel ElfmanxEvergreen MirajanexLaxus HappyxCarla)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm still a new admin so I'm trying to make new updates a regular thing for me. I just went to Vegas and well….I got distracted from my writing_ Anyways this chapter is going to give background on how Natsu and Lucy got together. Of course baby Igneel will be making an appearance too! Don't worry, in the other chapters I'll be sure to describe everyone elses' lives such as Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, and Gray and Juvia._

**Chapter 2: The Dragneel Love Story**

Approximately after one month after Igneel was born, Natsu and Lucy decided to bring him into the guild for the first time to meet the other members. Lucy had dressed their newborn in a red buttoned onesie decorated with blue cartoon dragons.

" What a handsome devil you are, Igneel!" Lucy praised as she held Igneel into the air. Igneel giggled as Lucy playfully bounced him up and down. Natsu had been watching the whole time and grinned at her motherly moment.

"Wait Luce," Natsu interrupted. " He's missing something." Natsu took Igneel from Lucy and wrapped his neck with a white silk scarf.

"There, Igneel has to be as fashionable as daddy." Natsu grinned.

"Now he's really starting to look like you!" Lucy laughed. "Like father and son! Let's just hope he isn't as reckless as you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu growled.

"Hehee, nothing at all." Lucy teased.  
**  
At the Guild**

As Natsu, Lucy, and Igneel walked into the guild, the entire hall stared in awe.

" Lu-Chan!" Levy chimed. "Your son is so cute! The baby's definitely inherited your charm."

"I know right." Lucy agreed as she rocked Igneel back and forth in her arms.

"I'll babysit anytime for you!" Levy offered. "And I hope that godmother position is still available~"

"What's the big deal shortie, it's just a brat." Gajeel muttered over to his fiancé. "Not to mention it's related to that thing over there." Gajeel pointed to Natsu who had quickly started a fist fight with Gray.

" Well it doesn't matter, the fact that Igneel is Lu-chan's child gives me every reason to adore and love him!" Levy argued. "Besides seeing Igneel kind of makes me wish I was a parent too."

"Gehee, so what are you trying to say?"Gajeel asked mischievously. "Do you want me to help you make your wish happen?"

"I-Idiot!" Levy stammered. " I don't mean now right now! We haven't even gotten married yet-"

"Uhmmm I'll leave you two to it." Lucy said as she snuck away with Igneel from their conversation.

"Ah Lucy over here!" Mirajane and Lisanna called out from the bar. Lucy walked over and took a seat by Cana and Wendy.

" Hey guys!" Lucy greeted casually.

"So how's the new mother doing?" Lisanna asked as she cooed at baby Igneel. "Is motherhood as tough as they said it is?"

"Oh you have no idea!" Lucy complained. "Igneel is as loud as his father when he cries and he's constantly hungry for more milk! To be honest this little one is harder to take care of than you think."

"Well you are raising a mini Natsu," Lisanna teased. "It's going to be a long journey."

"You tell me." Lucy sighed. "When his father's around, Igneel always behaves. When it's just me, Igneel can't sit still. It looks as if he's developed respect for his father already."

" So I guess Igneel is daddy's little boy!" Cana chuckled as she played with Igneel's hands.

"Yea both of my boys can be so troublesome-"

"Hey Wendy!" Romeo yelled cutting Lucy off.

" Oh Romeo you're back from your mission already?" Wendy questioned.

"Yea, it was pretty easy, so I'm thinking of doing a harder mission." Romeo answered. "Something that pays a little bit more too. You want to join me?"

" You mean…just the two of us?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yea, well I mean you can bring Carla along too, but…." Romeo began to fidget. "I'd rather it be just us…" Wendy suddenly became flustered.

" I-I mean our mission is probably going to be really dangerous so it's best for Carla's safety not to come." Romeo choked.

"Ahhh… you're right.." Wendy agreed. " I mean Carla probably has plans with Happy too; so it's better we don't disturb her! I'll go with you."

"Yea!" Romeo continued. "Anyways, I have to run along somewhere, I'll fill you in with the mission details later once I find one!" Romeo quickly dashed away. Wendy waved her hands as he set off, and refused to turn around from her seat. She could feel that all the girls' eyes were on her making the atmosphere intense.

"So…you and Romeo seem to have some chemistry _Juliet_." Cana joked.

"Wh-What do you mean" Wendy stuttered as her cheeks became flushed.

" Oh come on!" Lisanna urged. "It's obvious that he likes you and you like him!"

" I think you two would make a wonderful couple!" Mirajane added as her eyes sparkled. Just then, Lucy ruffled Wendy's hair.

"Seeing you at 19 years old along with Romeo reminds me of how I acted around Natsu before we realized each other's feelings." Lucy admitted happily.

"You guys definitely have a connection!"

"Y-You think so?" Wendy asked.

"You know now that you mention it Lucy… I remember the day you told us when you and Natsu got together, but you never told me how it happened." Lisanna spoke.

" I don't know either!" Cana and Mirajane confessed.

"Ehhh really?" Lucy gasped "I could have sworn I've told this story a million of times to you guys!"

"Not that we're aware of." Mirajane replied. "All I remember is you giving us the big announcement about your relationship! So exactly how did you and Natsu became couple?" Lucy pondered a bit as she stroked Igneel's shaggy blonde hair. The girls stared at her anxiously awaiting for her answer.

"Well it all started when..."  
_  
*flashback 5 years ago*_

"EEEEK NATSU!" Lucy shrieked as she bashfully covered her naked body with her hands.

" DO YOU EVER USE THE DOOR."

"Oi Lucy there you are." An unstartled Natsu said. He had just successfully snuck in through Lucy's window. Happy also came with him and peered in behind Natsu.

" Lucy's a pervert!" Happy pointed out eagerly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that about you guys!?" She raged. "Anyways, what brings you guys here?" Lucy wrapped her body with a bath towel and squeezed the excess water out of her hair.

" Oh, just wondering if you were busy." Natsu told.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

" Well... I really want to go take on a job request but both Erza and Happy are busy. And I really don't want to do a job alone with Gray." Natsu grumbled.

"Eh what's Erza up to?"

"Erza's been running in and out of the council. After all she just became one of the ten saints and an official council member. Plus Jellal's always requesting for her assistance." Natsu pointed out. About a year before, Jellal had been appointed as the council chairman. Ever since the fall of the old magic council from Tartarus' nine demon gates, Jellal's criminal records were destroyed and he was voted most suitable for restoring balance to Fiore since he was the only surviving former member. "Erza and Jellal have been awfully close lately..."

" You have no idea." Lucy snickered. "What about you Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy responded. "Carla agreed to go on a date with me! There's no way I can pass this offer!" Hearts swirled around Happy's head.

" Yea that's it; so I was thinking you and I should team up." Natsu suggested.

" Just the two of us?" Lucy inquired.

" Yea, anything wrong with that?"

" Not at all!" Lucy suddenly wondered, when have they ever been alone in a mission? Happy has always accompanied them, but this was the first time he had ditched out on her and Natsu. The thought of her being completely alone with him kind of made her blush.

"She liiiiikes you." Happy purred, only to be hit directly on the head by Lucy.

"Sure I'll go with you; I still need extra money for this month's rent... I'm a little short." Lucy had spent a large amount of her savings investing in new celestial keys.

"Great! I just accepted a job with a hefty award." He explained. "I need your help to complete it!"

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed. "I swear I'm going to kill you if this job involves me cosplaying into some maid outfit again." Lucy reminisced the time when Natsu made her use her charm as a maid to infiltrate a mansion.

" Nah," Natsu shook his head. "Let's just head over to the job."  
**  
At the City of Crocus:****  
**  
" Oh are you guys from Fairy Tail?" The client spoke. He was a handsome young man dressed in a tailored black tux and combed back blonde hair. He had looked as if he came straight out of a painting.

" Yea, we're the ones who took on your request." Natsu replied. " My name's Natsu and this here is my partner Lucy."

" Pleasure to meet you!" Lucy followed up. Lucy was dazed by the man's elegance; certainly the opposite from what Natsu was like.

" My name is James of the Takashi family."

"T-That's one of the richest families in Fiore!" Lucy sputtered nervously.

"Natsu what kind of reward are we getting from this job?"

" Hmmmm if I remember about five million jewels." He answered.

" FIVE MILLION?" Lucy knew that with five million jewels she wouldn't have to worry about her rent for months. Lucy daydreamed of the luxury she'd be able to bathe in. Finally after a few seconds she drifted back into reality and regained her composure.

"So..." Lucy coughed. "What kind of job is it?"

" Well my girlfriend is a big fan of Fairy Tail ever since she watched you guys fight in the Grand Magic Tournament 9 years ago."

" Oh we're flattered!" Lucy smiled.

" Yes, and I always love to give the best for her, but because she is my girlfriend, she's often targeted by hunters. It's really a handful."

" Why don't you just hire body guards? Lucy asked.

" Well the thing is one of her body guards had betrayed her and her family a long time ago by kidnapping her and selling her off for a profit." James explained. "Because of that incident, she doesn't trust the protection of other bodyguards."

"That's terrible!" Lucy responded to his story.

" Of course I worry for her all the time so I always have stationed body guards nearby whenever we go out, but..." James shivered. "I've been receiving threat letters recently from the same person. It's been bothering me..." James handed the two a few of the threat letters.

**It read:**  
_Soon your girlfriend will die from my hands and you'll lose hope in everything. If you want her to live, give up your fortune.__  
_**Second letter:****  
**_I saw you and her by the starry view restaurant, enjoy your last moments with her."_  
**Third letter:****  
**_Have you decided on your faith? It's either her or the money. Time is ticking. I'll be making my appearance soon." _James' face turned pale at the sight of the last letter_  
_  
" I-I really don't want to lose her..." James mustered to say.

"We'll protect her!" Lucy assured. "Don't worry anymore."

" The question is though... How do we stay close to her without getting her angry?" Natsu plotted. "I mean if you want us to keep an eye on her we have to make sure we aren't that far away from each other."

"Well... I specifically requested Fairy Tail for a reason." James spoke. "You see, I love seeing my princess happy, so you could imagine how excited she was when I said I was close friends with some of the Fairy Tail members. "She'd be even more fascinated knowing its Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. "

"Oh well that isn't so bad!" Lucy exclaimed determinedly. "It'd be easy to pretend to be really close friends!"

" Well actually, I do have a condition." James mentioned.

"Sure what is it?"

" Well it'd be kind of unusual for a couple of Fairy Tail members to be following us around all the time even if we were supposedly 'close'. So I want you and Natsu to pretend to be dating so she'll just believe we're all on a double date!" He suggested. "My girlfriend also believed you guys would make a cute couple- so with her distracted it would drive away any of her doubts and suspicions. Lucy froze.

"Pretend to be dating?" she thought in a panic. " Natsu as my boyfriend!? Wait no it's not like we'll be dating for real though, but still this is going to be so awkward." She slowly turned to Natsu who seemed to act surprisingly calm.

" I wonder what Natsu thinks about this..." Suddenly Natsu spoke to break the silence.

"Still not much a problem." He scoffed. Lucy gaped her mouth in astonishment.

" Wait Wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu quickly took a hold of her and carried her bridal style.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "What are you doing!?" Natsu smirked at her.

" Starting from today, you're my 'girlfriend'! Please take care of me." Lucy baffled by the outcome lowered her head to hide her flustered face.

"Idiot.."

_Yay! I was kind of stuck on chapter 2 but I'm glad I finally finished it(:I really wanted to write about Natsu and Lucy's love story so please bear with the flashback! Part 2 of their love story is set for chapter 3! To be honest Levy and Gajeel is my favorite couple in Fairy Tail so I can't help but mention them in these chapters even though it's supposed to be about Natsu and Lucy. I'm definitely writing about them next!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really glad you guys enjoyed my little Drabble on Natsu and Lucy(: A few of you guys requested me to continue their love story_

Previously from the last chapter:

"From now on you're my girlfriend, please take care of me!"

"I-idiot what are you doing!?" Lucy stammered. She could feel Natsu's body warmth against her skin.

"What's wrong?" Natsu questioned. " Don't you want the jewels? I mean it's only pretend anyways."

"Yea but..." She paused. James pleased by the outcome clapped his hands together and smiled.

" Perfect! It's settled! Congratulations on your union!"

"Ummmm we haven't quite settled it yet.." Lucy noticed that she was still in Natsu's arms and blushed. Embarrassed, she struggled to get off him.

"So about the job," James continued. " Later tonight I will be meeting her at the Silver Swan restaurant."

" is that the rumored restaurant to have full reservations for the next 2 years!?" Lucy's aura sparkled, imagining the luxury. James nodded, managing to convince her to be comfortable with the job.

" I want you to meet me by the entrance, 7 pm sharp. Make sure you dress your best." James instructed.

_Later At a nearby hotel...  
_  
Natsu and Lucy had checked into the five star Tanaba Resort. The lodging was provided for them to stay in curtesy of the Takashi family. They shared one room yet it was as large as the guild hall itself. Lucy dressed herself in a shimmering black cocktail dress, golden wrist bangles, and matching dress heels. It was given by Virgo who stated it was the latest fashion trend in the celestial world. Cancer also gave her a hand by styling her hair with loose end curls.

"I hope this is enough to please James and his girlfriend." Lucy thought as she checked herself out in the mirror.  
" but I do feel classy!" Lucy felt as if she was being pampered as a princess, similarly how she was treated when she was still at the Heartfillia estate.  
"The castle, the high branded clothes, the exclusive food; now all I need is my Prince Charming sweeping me off my feet at midnight!" Lucy hummed as she daydreamed about her Cinderella fantasies.

"Hey Luce, you think you can help me?" Natsu asked as he struggled to put on his tie. Natsu was dressed in a black blazer with a navy blue buttoned down dress shirt and black dress pants. He still kept his scarf wrapped around his neck. Lucy was stunned at his transformation.

" Sure," Lucy giggled. "But wow Natsu you sure know how to clean up... You look great!"

" Thanks, you too." He grinned. " You look beautiful." Lucy was at loss for words from his compliment. Never once did Lucy hear Natsu call her beautiful. She then noticed her hands were at his chest and she could feel his heart beating in sync with hers.  
" But don't you think that dress is a little too small for you? I mean you have been gaining a little weight..." Lucy's moment of happiness shattered and she glared at him intensely, pulling his tie real tight.

"Um Lucy, the tie's choking me..." Natsu mumbled, gasping for air.  
"Good to hear." Lucy said angrily.  
_  
At the restaurant..._  
Crowds of formally dressed people were all lined up to enter the silver swan. A handful of them whispered and stared at Lucy and Natsu.

" Look it's Fairy Tail's Salamander.." One gentleman noted.

" And Fairy Tail's celestial wizard." Another whispered. "What are they doing here? Are they on a mission?"

" or maybe on a date!"

" we seem to be gathering a lot of attention here..." Lucy thought.  
Restaurant Balcony...

" Lucy, Natsu I'm glad you made it!" James exclaimed as he openly hugged them. Lucy was entranced by the setting. There were two round tables decorated with lace cloth and silverware. Beyond the balcony was a beautiful view of a lake that glimmered like diamonds beneath the lake was surrounded with white petaled roses, rainbow led lights, and perfectly stone cut statues. The scenery was effortlessly stunning, as if it was hand painted to perfection.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Lucy asked. " I'd really like to meet this princess of yours." James pointed his finger at the door. A woman's head could be seen peeking out the window.

"Mika!" James called out. "don't be shy come out!" Hesitantly, the women stepped into the balcony.

"H-hello my name is Serabi Mikan." Mika introduced herself. She was a young slender women with long brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her face looked as fragile as a porcelain doll.

" Miss Lucy, Mister Natsu it truly is an honor for you to be joining us tonight; please take a seat." Mika smiled as she took a hold of both of their hands. " I am one of your biggest fans."

" Oh no the pleasure is all mine!" Lucy replied gleefully. Lucy looked at Natsu who seemed uninterested by the fancy interior. Without a word, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand bashfully. Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy's action.

" I'm sure you heard we're d-dating, "she admitted nervously.

" oh yes!" Mika cheered. " I was pleased to find out; my favorite members are an official couple! How long have you two been going out?" Natsu pulled Lucy in closer to his shoulder as their fingers were still entwined. He looked away shyly.

"Uh ummm... About 3 months" Lucy quickly answered, squeezing Natsu's hand tighter.

" You guys definitely have connection." Mika giggled.  
As the night continued, the two couples enjoyed the chefs special entrees- flame broiled steaks with shrimp scampi pasta.

"Delicious!" Lucy exclaimed enjoying the high quality food. She glanced over to see Mika and James feeding each other. On the other side she saw Natsu scarfing down every scrap he could get. Lucy moved closer next to him

"Natsu..." She lifted a fork with pasta on it. " say ahhh" Natsu reluctantly accepted her offer and ate the pasta.

"Here Luce you eat too." Natsu also took a fork full of pasta to her face. Though overwhelmed with the portion of the pasta, Lucy sucked it up to kept the act flowing.

"Don't mind if I do!" Lucy exclaimed. After an hour of eating and talking with Mika and James they called it a night. However, Natsu seemed oddly disturbed by something. Lucy nudged his shoulder to bring his thoughts back into reality.

"Thank you for joining us Natsu and Lucy." James thanked. " I hope you can definitely join us tomorrow as well when we go on to the theaters."

"Of course!" Lucy agreed as she eyed on Natsu.

"Why don't we commemorate with a sweet kiss from our princes, Miss Lucy?" Mika suggested as she hugged James. Lucy and Natsu were surprised with her suggestion and began to blush, barely looking at each other in the eyes.

"A-actually..." Lucy mumbled. "We haven't had our first kiss yet..."

"EHHH!?" Mika screamed. "I would have thought you kissed by now." She paused for a moment. "Why don't you have your first kiss here? The atmosphere certainly is magnificent!"

"It's not anything we should rush..." Lucy quietly answered. Suddenly Natsu pulled her in closer to his face. His eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Natsu!?" She thought puzzlingly. Responding to his action, Lucy quickly shut her eyes. As their faces inched closer, a loud crash could be heard from inside the restaurant. Natsu pulled Lucy away and sniffed the air.

"There's fire and gas in the air! Probably explosives in the building!" Natsu shouted. "This place is about to blow, everyone evacuate!" Natsu looked at Lucy

"Luce call for Horologium to get James and Mika out of here! I'll check inside!" Natsu quickly stormed into the restaurant with Lucy still at a daze.

"Natsu, what were you just doing just now?" She wondered. Lucy looked to see Mika and James at backing away from the building as the smoke began to fill the air. "This is no time to think about this right now!" Lucy snapped. " Gate of the Clock Open! Horologium" once Horologium appeared, Lucy led Mika and James into it and locked it.

"Horologium take them somewhere safe, I'm going into the building to see if I can help out Natsu." Lucy rushed into the building engulfed in flames. Everyone but them had evacuated.

"It's so hard to breathe..." Lucy gasped. "Natsu..."

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "What do you think you're doing in here!?"

" I wanted to help... After all.." She smiled. " I am your partner."

"Idiot." Natsu smirked as he took Lucy into his arms. He then wrapped Igneel's scarf around her. " Stay close to me, I'll eat all the flames around you and Igneel's scarf should keep you from burning."

"Kay.." Lucy agreed as she held into Natsu tighter. After a few moments Natsu had evacuated the entire building and eaten most of the flames.

"That was a hefty meal..." Natsu huffed as he wiped his face. "Gochisousama." Natsu then turned over to see Lucy, peeking through his scarf. "Judging from the taste of this fire...Whoever caused this fire must be after someone who was in this building. A fire infused with this type of gas could have blew up the entire building in an instant, yet the predator decided to withhold most of the damage." Natsu carefully analyzed.

"Wow Natsu, to think even the likes of you can conclude something so reasonable." Lucy bluntly stated.

"Moron, anyways my guts say they're most likely after..."

"MIKA AND JAMES!" Lucy cried out. "I'm such an idiot for leaving them!" She clenched her hair in frustration,  
however Natsu gently patted her on the head.

"Luce, you ran in here to save my butt from trouble," Natsu reassured. "It's not your fault, let's just catch up to the assholes who ruined our evening." Natsu smirked offering his hand to Lucy. " Ready?"  
Lucy felt her heart racing from the sound of Natsu's words.

"I can't believe I'm being such an idiot by having my head swayed by an idiot." She thought taking Natsu's hand. The two scurried into the forest by the restaurant investigating the premises.

"Horologium? Where are you?" Lucy yelled. "Horologium?" Suddenly, A faint scream could be heard From a distance.

"That sounded like Mika!" Natsu growled as he dashed toward the sound. Arriving at the site, the two could see Horologium's glass door being beaten by an elemental variety of magic with a distraught Mika and James huddled inside Horologium in fear. Four men, suited in mafia attire were alarmed by their presence and halted their attack.

"It's Natsu Dragoneel..." One of them whispered. "I don't remember this being a part of the deal.." Another spoke.  
"Horologium! Go back to the spirit world!" Lucy commanded.

"As you wish Lucy- sama." Horologium replied obediently as he vanished into thin air leaving James and Mika exposed.

" Well Natsu what's the plan, I'll take two, you take on two?" Lucy flashed her celestial keys in an instant. The men shivered, frighteningly, knowing the combined power of the two.

" Ms. Heartfillia please spare us!" They cried. However, Natsu glared straight into the men's face.

" Wait something's not right..." Natsu Said looking back at James. " I don't sense any trace explosives from them or any killer intent motives.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she watched him approach James.

"On the other hand James you..." James began to fidget and sweat under the pressure in the atmosphere.  
"Alright STOP!" Mika interrupted. "Are you accusing my James of something done rationally? Don't you think you should get evidence before blaming someone so aimlessly?"

"Ms. Mika I would have never expected you to speak like that," Natsu smirked. "But you do have a point-" then at that instant, Natsu held both his hands on her shoulders then tore off her dress in a flash.

"KYAAA!" Mika screamed. Both James and Lucy were left flabbergasted by Natsu's action.

"N-Natsu you perve!" Lucy screamed ready to beat Natsu into a pulp, However she saw Mika wasn't totally exposed. Underneath her dress other than laced undergarments was a black utility belt with two mini black containers hanging from it.

" I smelled something off from her from the beginning and now I finally figured it out," Natsu hurriedly explained so Lucy would not kill him. " Before she entered the balcony she Hid gas and explosives within the restaurant, but I could still sense traces of it from you,"  
"Very clever Mr. Natsu, I implore you for your observation." Mika elegantly admitted as she wrapped a towel around herself provided by James. "Guess were busted sweetie. Thank you for participating in our little skit guys, you are now free to go home."

"M-Mika- San!?" Lucy thought. It was as if the cute and innocent Mika had a complete personality change.

" How was our performance? It was almost perfect. No? James and I do acting as a hobby."

" Some flaws you had in there," Natsu smirked. "But all in all I would have never guessed."

"So, you had those idiots help you stage a scene to make it look like the incident seemed like a way to kidnap you, but why blow up the restaurant?" Lucy asked.

" You could say my father had other plans for me, to marry the owner of that restaurant." Mika sighed, fixing herself up. " There's no way I'd marry an old fart like him yet he had already planned our engagement. So why not just destroy the franchise so I'd have no reason to marry into that household? I mean I love James, yet my father can't agree to our marriage because of the promise he's made to the owner."

" I guess that makes sense..." Lucy responded dumbfounded by Mika's maleficent nature.

"But I still don't understand. If your goal was to stage the fact that a mafia destroyed the restaurant, why have Natsu and I pretend to be a couple?"

"That was an extra benefit." Mika giggled. " I Didn't lie the fact I'm a fan of Fairy Tail, nor did I lie about the fact that you two were my favorite pairing!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with the same thought running through their head. "This chick's crazy..."  
Later that night, Natsu and Lucy departed from Mika and James. James had agreed to help fund the Silver Swan for its reopening on the condition for Mika's hand in marriage. On the other hand, Natsu had declined James's jewel reward since he did not actually complete the task he was assigned to, leaving Lucy utterly exhausted. Now, Lucy and Natsu were heading back to the guild.

"Some fairy tales have their own twists in them, huh." Lucy spoke to break the silence between them. However, Natsu remained silent, leaving an awkward space between them. "What's up with him," Lucy thought, as she began to think of different topics to bring up.

"A-Anyways, man can you believe Mika, thinking, us-"

"Hey Luce," Natsu interrupted. "I've been thinking...about before... You know before the incident."

" Huh?" Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer into his chest. Lucy, red and shocked by the sudden gesture, tried to break loose, but could feel Natsu's heart rate getting faster.

" I just had an urge to hug you that's all." Natsu said shyly hiding his face away from hers. "If you don't like it just say it," Lucy gripped his back tightly; he was warm, his arms were strangely comforting. Lucy looked up to see a blushing Natsu still looking away from her. She giggled and slowly approached his face, slightly grazing her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you for being my prince for the night, Natsu" She whispered. Natsu looked down at her with awe and inched closer to her face. A realization had hit the both of them.

" The pleasure was all mine." He spoke softly. The two stared at each other blankly, as if the moment they shared was infinite. Lucy closed her eyes and once again spoke to break the silence. " If you don't like it, just say it." She pressed her lips against his and Natsu, embarrassed passionately responded back to the kiss.

" I like it." He grinned innocently at her. Underneath the starlit sky, two fairy tail members had just started their very own fairy tale.

_Flashback ended_

"HAHAHAHA NATSU WAS THE SHY ONE?" Lisanna burst out into laughter. " To think you'd be the one to man up in this relationship! So cliché!" Lucy laughed cheerfully as she rocked Igneel's gently.

"You can say Natsu's personality changes when he's alone with me in a mission," she admitted simply.

" OHHH what other shameful things have you done on missions?" Cana smirked making inappropriate gestures. Lucy blushed covering Igneel's ears.

"That's another story we'll have to talk about some other time..." Lucy sighed awkwardly. " But Wendy, I hope you'll have a good time with Romeo, GOOD LUCK!" Cana and mirajane raised up their glasses.

"To Wendy's future relationship with Romeo, Campai!" They cheered.

" GEEZ! guys will you just stop!" Wendy pouted.

_UHHH... sorry guys its been approximately half a year since I last updated. Taking AP classes and doing many class activities gets you really busy. I'm actually an editor in chief for yearbook now so YAY? *awkward happy dance* Yes. I have to admit this isn't really the best story for Natsu and Lucy, it was a bit well rushed. SORRY! Next update, I'm thinking of either JellalXErza or GajeelXLevy. It's most likely going to be about GajeelXLevy since they're my main OTP and Levy's made a few appearances in this story already! Well whatever I feel like writing about~ hopefully it won't be another half a year!(: 3_


End file.
